User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 13
A week has passed since we last saw Michael and now it was the day before Homecoming, last year Michael missed Homecoming because he didn't have his awesome girlfriend to be there with him. Even though he had in dorm suspension he was allowed to attend Homecoming. The Assistant Principal knew he'd look like too much of an asshole if he were to forbid Michael from it. Michael had also cleaned up the Harrington House and he was a little suspicious of Greg at this point. A week ago C-Money brought up the idea of a rat amongst them and that got Michael thinking, Greg was the only person he told about the attack on Harrington House. Maybe it was by coincidience that the Prefects found out but Michael didn't want to blame Greg until he found proof. Friday, 7:59 AM Michael went and knocked Charles out of bed. "Fuck you," Charles groaned as he fell to the ground. "I'd like that," Michael joked. They both got ready for school and then sat to watch tv. "I'm actually a little nervous to go to Homecoming with Bradi," Charles confesses. Which surprises Michael because he's used to Charles keeping his feelings bottled up inside. Maybe because at times it seems like Michael seems so insensitive. "Bitch wants the dick," Michael sarcastically replied. To which Charles jokingly punched him in the shoulder. "I'm serious!" He exclaimed. "I got to ask, do you like her?" Michael asked, giving him a questioning look. Charles shook his head no. "Then you guys are just going as friends, nothing to be nervous about." Michael reassured him. Charles shrugged. "But still, never thought a girl would want to go with me," Charles explained to him. Michael understood this, he knew that Bradi had developed a slight crush on Charles. She'd never admit to it but you could see it in her eyes that's for damn sure. They go to leave for the Cafeteria to get with their 'clique'. They got there and took their seats. "What's up, ladies and assholes?" Michael asked as he came over to them. This time he noticed that Parker wasn't there. Makes sense because Parker has been going down with a cold recently. Bradi looked lonely and then he noticed that Greg sat next to her and started talking to her. They were both making each other laugh and joking around. They all started to have their own little side conversations when a Prefect came up to Michael. "Have you seen Caldwell?" He asked. At this point Michael realized that Charles wasn't there, little bastard snuck away. Michael thought to himself. "Yeah, he's banging your girlfriend behind the school," Michael retorts. The Prefects give him a dirty look and then they walk off. The group goes quiet and then Greg asked. "What do you think he did this time?" Michael shrugged. Before he snuck off he's done nothing of the sorts. Well, nothing that would get him in any serious trouble. "I don't know," Michael said. "I've been with him all day," he added. Then the guys start to get curious and think that he was the snitch. C-Money went off to look for him. Michael was cuddled up next to Nicole and then something hit him. Greg seemed to anxious when he asked if he thought Charles was the snitch, like he was getting something off his back. C-Money said that Greg knows something about the snitch, Michael wanted to test something out to see if this work at all. "Hey, Greg." Michael stood up. "Come here for a second," they both went out into the hallway. Michael paused before figuring out what he was going to say. "Dude, I was thinking about tagging something big on the Jocks clubhouse, I just wanted to tell you because I know that no one else would figure it out." When Michael said he could trust him, he looked Greg directly in the eyes. Greg broke eye contact quick. He left for the Jock Clubhouse. The Jock Clubhouse, 8:36 AM Michael walked up the steps to the Jock Clubhouse stood there to wait. The weather was still good, that would change quickly though. Soon the rain would be coming in. After several minutes two Prefects had made their way onto the field. They were coming for him. "Hey, fellas." Michael greeted them. They looked at him, with wide eyes. "Are you guys... Looking for something?" Michael asked, with a wide grin on his face. He was right, the snitch was Greg. He probably wouldn't see Greg until lunch though but he would certainly talk to him about it. "Nothing, we just wanted to see what you were up to." They replied. Michael chuckled. "I can't go for a walk without you charming guys following me, I understand. I'm sexy and all but come on, man." Michael mocked them. They then left, to which Michael left for his first class of the day. Photography with Mrs. Philips. When he got there he realized that Charles wasn't there. They both had in dorm suspension but they could go around the school during school hours, so he should be in class. Unless he's running around doing something else, or he's in deep shit. After Class Michael had grabbed a lunch and left for the Boys Dorm, he got there and noticed that Charles still wasn't back so he sat on the bed and sure enough Charles comes through the door minutes later. "What's up, bitch?" Michael jokes. They both laugh. "Nothing, I just got back from the Docks," he explains. "Oh, and by the way. The Townies want you and the Greasers to stop sabotaging their stuff." Charles tells him. Michael chuckles. "Whatever, dude." Michael replies. "Hey, have you seen Greg?" Michael asked. Charles looks at him curiously. He already knows. "I need to talk to him about being a snitch." Michael informed him, but he was right Charles already knew about Greg's betrayal. "How'd you figure out?" Charles asked him. "Well, I tested something out. I told him I was attacking the Jocks and guess what, the Prefects showed up." Michael told him. "Right on schedule." They were both confused by Greg's antics, why would he betray his friends? "Well, lets go talk to him!" Charles exclaimed. Michael stepped in front of him as he started for the door. "You won't talk," Michael said. "You'll yell, and scream." He pointed out, matter of factly. "As betrayed as we both feel that wouldn't exactly be the best thing now would it?" Michael asked him. "I'll go talk to him," Michael walked out of the room and to Greg and C-Money's room. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Greg asked from behind the door. "It's the stripper you ordered. All hot and ready like a pizza," Michael joked. Greg opened the door for him. Michael walked right in, and sat down on the couch. "Take a seat," Michael said, he noticed that Greg was a little reluctant to listen. "Hey, man. I don't bite," Michael stated. "Well, maybe a little bit," Michael joked. Greg took his seat. "Ugh, what's up Michael?" Greg asked, he was almost shaking. Michael could see the fear in his eyes. "So, I hear you and the Principal are getting pretty damn close. You two pen pals or something?" Michael joked. Greg started to look around the room, he was unsure of where this conversation was headed. Michael kept his cool, as he always does. "Fuck that," Greg replied. "I hate that stupid motherfucker," Michael nodded, of course you do. 'That's why you two are working together, right?!' Is what Michael wanted to scream at him at this point, but he remained nocholant and calm. "How is it that fifteen minutes after I told you I was going to vandalize the Jocks Clubhouse the Prefects showed up. Same with Harrington House, For that I thought that maybe a kid saw me or something, but then I realized it was under the same circumstances." Michael told him everything that has happened. "How'd you figure it out?" Greg asked, his eyes hit the floor. He was obviously ashamed of everything that had just happened. One of his friends already knew. "Now you see, I had gained the ability to read minds so you're SOL." Michael started to joke. "Michael, seriously!" Greg exclaimed, with annoyance. "Okay, when C-Money said that 'he knows something we don't' I put some thought into it and realized that all roads went up your ass." Michael replied. "Now, here's my warning." Michael finally took on a more serious tone that what everyone is used to, he still remained calm though. He was like a calm killer, taking out another body. Greg had the most worried look on his face at this point. "I won't tell the guys, they'll have to figure it out themselves." Michael said, not telling the truth about Charles' knowing, "but I want you stay away from me, don't talk to me or anything. I'm not even joking right now, if we weren't close friends I would fuck you up. Stay away from Nicole and stay away from Bradi, you can jerk off about them at night. But do not speak to them." And with that Michael stood up. "You tricked me, want a cookie?" Michael asked sarcastically and then left. Saturday, Homecoming Dance, 8:38 PM Michael and the guys were on the dance floor. It was Michael with Nicole, Charles with Bradi, and C-Money with Hailey. They were certainly enjoying their time. "Am I a good dancer or what?" Michael asked Nicole, with confidence in his voice. She chuckled a little bit. "Sure," she laughed. Man she looked nice, bright red dress and everything. Michael looked nice too and he wasn't used to dressing in all nice clothes but the Hawaiian shirt and slacks he wore were certainly a different change of pace for the usually casual dressed Michael. Michael looked over at Charles and Bradi. They were enjoying their time together, talking and laughing their heads off. Just then he saw Charles heading over to the punch bowl. Shit, that wasn't part of the plan. Michael thought to himself. He rushed over to Charles and knocked the two drinks out of his hands. Charles looked at him quickly. "What the fuck was that?!" Charles exclaims. "Shhh, quiet." Michael tells him to lower his voice. He then goes into Charles ear and whispers, "I spiked the punch bowl." Charles then nods in understanding. "Michael, this school would be boring without you," Charles replies. Then they look over at a few of the Jocks who start puking their guts out all over the floor. "What'd you put in there?" Charles turns to ask him as the Jocks put all over the floor. "The greatest tasting thing known to man," Michael sarcastically replies, "my piss." They both laughed at the Jocks, as did everyone else. Michael went back to Nicole and started ti dabce with her. "That was you, wasn't it?" She knows me so well! He thought to himself. "Now what makes you say that?" Michael asked, sarcastically. They returned to having a good time. After several minutes Charles came over to them. "Michael, Parker just called Bradi and broke up with her," Charles told him. Michael was shocked, who breaks up with someone over the phone? That is just insensitive. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Michael started, Bradi was like family to him and if you hurt her like that then he's going to come after you. He looked over at her and she sat down obviously heart broken. "Hey, Parker doesn't know what the fuck he's missing," Charles reassures him, "I'm gonna give her a damn good time, better then what she'd have with him." Charles promises. They get back to dancing and notice that everyone has a great time. After the Dance, 12:00 AM Michael walked Nicole home and gave her a kiss before he left her he went up to Charles and Bradi. He gave Bradi a tight hug, "I'm sorry," He said. He looked her in the eyes and she worked up a smile. "It's fine," Bradi replied. "Charles is a good person, and a great dancer!" She finished. Michael looked over at Charles who had a smile across his face too, he was a little reluctant to go to the dance at first but he was now enjoying himself to death. Bradi walked into the Girls' Dorm. "Hey, I'm gonna go ambush the Jocks with water Balloons," Michael told him his plan. "Wanna come, it's gonna be sick as hell." Michael said, with a grin across his face. "Nah, bro. I think I'm gonna go to bed," Charles said. Michael laughed, "you pussy!" He joked. Michael then left for the Library and he got the water balloons full of soda. He also had backup from several Nerds who were jumping at this chance to attack the Jockstraps. When they got to the Athletic Area there were several Jocks, hanging out, making out, etc. Michael threw the first one and hit Juri in the head. The Nerds started to shoot their bottle rocket launchers at them. Michael threw several more, always on target with his shots. He threw his final one and it hit someone else who was caught in the crossfire. Patrick Davidson. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed, there was soda in the water balloons. Soon it would start to get sticky and the big 6'5" motherfucker was not happy with how things were going. Michael remembered him, how could he forget. Him and Charles had a fight for the ages. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Michael asked, sarcastically. Keeping his cool and laughing it off the Nerds on the other hand did not think it to be very funny and they backed up slowly away from the behemoth. Michael was tackled to the ground and Patrick was punching him hard. Michael threw him off and threw a powerful knee that hit him right in the gut. Patrick threw a powerful right hook that Michael ducked under and threw an upercut to his gut then a left hook to the head. Pat kicked Michael in the stomach then hit him with a left hook. Michael retaliated with two Jabs, and a powerful right cross that knocked him off his feet. Michael started punching him hard on the ground and he was bleeding all over. He saw at this point that Patrick was done. The Nerds were laughing their asses off. "That stupid jerk loses again!" One yelled, while laughing. The Nerds all walked off. Michaels stayed with Pat. He held out his hand, "respect for a good fight, man." Michael said, with respect in his voice. No one had ever made Michael bleed in a fight but Patrick sure did. Patrick took his hand and Michael helped him to his feet after a good fight. Monday, 8:34 AM The guys were sitting in the cafeteria. It was Everyone except Greg who was arriving later, it was the day before Halloween but Michael didn't really care. Apparently Michael seems quiet as Nicole and Bradi both pointed out to them. "I'm just stressed out." Charles replies. "Me too," Michael lied but Nicole knew him better. "What's wrong?" She whispered. Michael marvelled at how well she knew him. He truly did love her, she knows what has him down and what makes him happy. There was no enigma between them at all. "I'll tell you later, beautiful." Michael replied. Just then Greg came up to the table. During the whole weekend Greg had been avoiding Michael and Michael was actually somewhat surprised to see him here. "What's up ladies and gents?" Greg asked as he came to the table and sat down next to Charles, whom had a look of unsatisfaction across his face. "I gotta go," C-Money said, hastily. Almost like he was sick to his stomach. He was gone almost as quick as he got there. Michael looked over at Greg, with a mad look in his eyes. Greg knew this and tried to avoid eye contact with Michael. "Is it Greg?" Bradi whispered to him. "Well, no really?'" Michael jokingly replied. Bradi and Nicole both looked at each other then back at him. "What happened?" Nicole asked. Michael looked over at Greg. "I'll tell ya later," Michael assures them. 10:24 AM Jimmy Queen was at his locker. He had been dismissed from class to attend to some other business in a different class. Then he was ambushed and tackled by three attackers. He was knocked off his feet and they were kicking him and afterwords they fled but before they made off he saw their aquaberry sweaters. He had a broken nose and bruised ribs. After Class Michael was sitting on the front steps of the school when Charles came up. "Hey, what's up Michael?" He said, sitting next to him. "Oh, well I was thinking about how we can give Assistant Principal Johnson a very painful death," Michael replied, jokingly. They both laughed a little bit. "But now, I'm talking to you." Michael finished. Just then Bradi came out of the school. Michael took note of the fact that she seemed in a massive hurry. "Michael!" She yelled. "Something happened!" She exclaimed. "You don't need to yell, I'm right here!" Michael yelled back, but she seemed worried. She was shaking like she had hypothermia. Something surely had her, and this had Michael worried. "Jimmy, the Preps got to him," Bradi said. Michael sighed and shook his head. "Aren't they nice little rich boys," Michael retorts. "Hey, Charles. Lets go give them a friendly hug." Michael said half joking half serious before they made off for Harrington House. Right next to the fountain Michael saw Tad and Justin hanging out. "Hey, Tad!" Michael yelled at him. The Preps both looked at each other then at Michael. "What do you want, pauper?" Tad replied. "Well, I want you to back off my friend," Michael started off. "You and your lovable little inbreds need to go piss in someone elses bed." Michael continued. "I also don't want you messing with my vulnerable sister, do we have an understanding or do I need to beat your rich faggot asses?" Michael asked. "You and your psycho boyfriend are certainly one to talk about faggots," Justin retorted. To which Charles grabs him by his neck and violently jerks him. "Get... Off me." Justin says, grunting. Michael looks at Tad, who is holding back but he looks ready to jump in to defend his friend. "Aww, Charles just wants a hug," Michael jokes. Charles lifts him up and throws him into the fountain. "Damn, you're all wet!" Michael yells. Tad turns to run and Michael tackles him to the ground. He starts punching him hard to the point where he's bleeding. "Hey, can you give Derby a message?" Michael asked, Tad looks at him with wide eyes and nods. "Tell him to back off, would you kindly?" Michael asked, he let Tad go and Tad beat it out of there quickly. "Rich boy can run," Michael joked. They both left for their next period class. Category:Blog posts